


It's Dark

by ma_r



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Percy Jackson Angst, percy jackson one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a normal day in Percy's life, but in life nothing ever stays the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dark

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, first fic posted here you can find me on my tumblr exolovek

Percy found out when a goddess appeared before him, it was Athena, and she was crying, dread filled him as she whispered tree words that broke his soul “She is dead”, Percy knew exactly who she meant, but before he could say anything Athena disappeared in a flash of gold light, Percy just nearly able to look away. 

Percy ran all the way to the Big House, campers looking at him weirdly, it must be a mistake he kept thinking there was no way that she was... no he couldn’t even think about it, he just kept running; he needed to see Chiron, his old teacher would tell him the truth. Athena HAD to be wrong, even the goddess of wisdom could be mistaken. 

“Chiron!” he screamed as he entered, but what he saw brought his word crashing down, it was Chiron hugging a body as tears escaped his eyes, he was in his wheel chair, a blond girl in his arms, her grey eyes hidden behind her eyelids. “Annabeth?” Percy cautiously approached, it couldn’t be her, Annabeth was on a trip, she was going to visit Reyna, she was not in camp-half blood, she was not missing part of her leg, she was alive.

Chiron turned around and gasped at the sight of Percy.

“Percy, you shouldn’t see her like this.” Chiron shoulders where heavy with grief, his eyes red and filledd with tears, it was odd, Percy thought, to see Chiron cry.

“It’s not Annabeth.” Percy said, his voice filled with fear. “She can’t be, she is with Reyna, she is safe.” Tears spilled out of Chiron "Don’t cry she is alive.” 

“Percy” Chiron said slowly, as if talking with a child. “She is Annabeth, she was ambushed by monsters, there were so many, she couldn’t…” his voice broke “she couldn’t take them, it’s her.” 

“YOU ARE LYING” Percy screamed and a nearby base exploded, the petals of the white carnations flying everywhere. 

“Come child, and see for yourself” It was wrong of Chiron to ask Percy to do this, but Percy had a look on his eyes that worried him, Percy’s sea green eyes were turning dark, and Chiron was just so tired of seeing dead around him, he just couldn’t bear the grief anymore. 

Percy took the body out of Chiron’s arms, and his knees hitting the floor as he gazed to the girl in his arms, it was impossible for Percy to deny that the face of the body was extremely similar to his Annabeth, but Annabeth was safe, she was not dead, she was not lying still in his arms while his world came crashing down, her skin was tanned not that horrible greenish-grey, she was always warm and comforting, not cold and broken.

In a desperate attempt to confirm that this was not Annabeth, that the body did not belong to the love of his life, Percy opened the closed eyes of the girl lying in his arms, they were grey, vacant, staring at nothing, it was not okay...that wasn’t they way they were supposed to look, they should be vibrant, pensive and illuminating when she solved a problem, they should be looking at him, not glassed over, she should be looking at him, she should be calling him seaweed brain, her eyes twinkling with laugher, she shouldn’t be so cold, she shouldn’t be here.

“Wise girl?” he whispered, his voice breaking.“Wise girl? talk to me please.” he rose the body towards him and hugged it thightly “Wake up, please this is a bad joke.” tears pooled in his eyes “Annabeth please, please.” there was no response, and his heart broke, and stayed broken, never able to mend it’s wounds, never able to move on. 

“She is gone, child.” Chiron said, the tears finally escaping Percy’s sea green eyes.


End file.
